


Double Drabble: Back To School

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Back To School

Vig thinks that life should have a report card, like the kind Henry always sends over, full of A's, and B's, and the occasional "pleasure in class, but disruptive."

Vig thinks Sean's like that, like maybe he should issue Sean a report card. 'Runs with scissors' was always on _his_ report cards as a child, but that wouldn't suit Sean. He's the most safety conscious person Vig knows. He even hugs trees. Well, so would Aragorn, but that's beside the point.

'Plays well with others' was another one, and Vig decides that suits Sean well. Sean plays well with others. Plays *very* well with others. Practically a symphony conductor the way he gets along. Accommodating, friendly, always ready for a rugby-tackle or three, or even a friendly grope in public. Oh, yes, that should definitely go on his report card.

As for grades, Viggo isn't sure. He's of course a biased witness, but so are teachers, so he supposes that's all right. 'A' for effort, definitely. 'B' for subtly, but Viggo isn't good at that, either. And especially an 'A' for the way he makes Viggo feel like he's the only one in the world.

Yep. This should be fun.


End file.
